User blog:KwoonTheNope/Wiki Staff Applications
Do you feel you are worthy to hold a staff position in the Wiki? Want to help out the Wiki More? You can apply for staff ranks here! By applying for ranks here, you service the Dead Frontier community by uptaking and mantaining the Wiki for everyone to use. Keep all acts of vandalism away and make the Wiki a better place! Process Applying is very simple. All you need to do is to meet the requirements and fill in the form below. Then send the application form to a Wiki Admin. You will be notified of your application's status through the Wiki (or for acceptence, Email) soon. Should you have any questions, do ask an Admin. Ranks & Requirements All applications requires you to have at least 100 edits aswell as a clean record. Otherwise, expect your application to be denied. ---- Rollback Rollbacks can revert back vandalism with a single click. You however cannot ban and need to ask an Admin to ban a vandal. ---- Bureaucrats Management of Wiki Ranks. They can promote and demote users to staff ranks and vice versa. ---- Administrator The ultimate rank. Has full control over the Wiki, including bans. ---- If you do not meet the requirements for the ranks you apply for, you may... *Be given a 1 - 3 day period to fix your application *or instantly denied Important Notice Staff applications are serious matters, and therefore troll apps will be deleted + 1 day ban. If done again, you will be given a week ban. If you still did not learn from your bans, say bye-bye to the Wiki. Any current or former Dead Frontier Moderator may post on an Admin's message wall if they wish for a Wiki rank. Application Format All staff applications must follow the format. Failure to do so will result in a 1 - 3 day period to fix or instant deny. Send your application to a Wiki Admin when done. An example application has been posted below should you need a reference. Do not copy it's contents. ---- Wiki Name : Main Site Name : DFProfiler.com Profile : ---- Age : Gender : ---- Rank Applying For : ---- Why should we pick you? (4 sentences minimum) - How can you help the Wiki? - ---- Sidenote(s): ---- If your application is denied, you will have to wait 2 weeks before applying again. Being impatient and re-applying will result in your app being denied and an extended wait time, followed by a day ban for the third time. You have been warned. To find your DFProfiler.com profile, go to http://www.dfprofiler.com/ and enter your username or profile ID. Copy the resulting URL. Courtesy and Manners Applicant Mantain a good grammar and writing. This is to show that you are mature. Broken or 9-year old grammar will be treated as spam and will be dealt with accordingly. Respondant If the applicant is not good, or you do not support him, do not flame him. Use constructive critism instead. Flaming will result in a week ban. Notes Admins have the rights to change the requirements, or accecpt/deny apps at anytime with no notice. Category:Blog posts